Will I Be Loved?
by Pikachoo
Summary: Heh, this fanfic isn't mine, it's my friends. Oh, and it's a GAMR, so don't flame it if you wanted it to be an AAMR or if you hate Gary, don't read! It's simple really. Anyway, it's a really cute story, so read it ^_~


Will I be Loved?  
  
There were 3 children running around screaming in Misty's room. "Will you lot quieten down? Please, I'm deep in thought." Indeed she was, about her long lost love. Gary and Misty got married a few years ago, then they had 3 children. 2 girls, Hakiri & Charlie. 1 boy, Ash, named after her best friend, Ash Ketchum.  
  
A knock at the door interupted her thoughts. "Ash?" "Yeah Misty, it's me!" "Come in."  
  
Ash was looking after the children for Misty. "Thank you so much Ash, you're the best for sitting for them, now you know where everything is, don't you?" "Yeah Misty, the food is in...." "Yeah, ok bye!"  
  
Misty was happy to get away for a change. She started thinking about all the resposibilities she had as a parent. It was so much easier as a child, when she had all the attention. Misty giggled at all the silly arguments she had with Ash. "I suppose it's true, we were meant to be friends." She sighed, then started to giggle at the past again. She could just remember all the funny things.  
  
It really felt good for Misty to be free. She really needed a break. She thought back to the day Gary left her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Gary was standing in the corner of the living room. "Daddy, can I have a Pikachu?" Asked Ash. Gary motioned for Ash to shut up, he was on the phone. "B-but I can't leave my wife and children... no! please don't make me leave. yeah? (you wanna be a pokemon master?)Yeah (get your butt over here befor I exclude you) "Gary sighed"Fine." Gary hung up.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" asked a pregnant Misty. "I've gotta leave, I'll be excluded from the pokemon masters list if I don't" "You mean..." "Yeah, I've gotta leave you."  
  
Misty ran into her room and slamed the door shut. She tried to fight back the tears, but instead she just let herself cry. Gary followed her. "Misty?" He asked. Misty looked up forgetting her red eyes. Gary gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry honey, it's my job." "But do you really have to..." "I tried my hardest to get out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Misty looked at Gary. "When will you be back?" "I won't be back."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Misty!" shouted Ash. "Ash? I thought you were looking after the kids?" Ash motioned to the car, where the kids were. "You seemed pset when you left...." "Yeah, it's just Gary." Ash looked at Misty. "Him again?" "Yeah, we're still married you know." "Yeah, but why are you sitting here, go be happy, have fun." "Mummy?" Asked Charlie. "Yes dear?" "What is daddy like?" "Really nice..." Misty continued to tell the kids about their father. Tales. Misty told them about when they told each other their fellings.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ash had just lost a battle to Gary. "Hah! Let me see you beat that." Ash din't answer. "Gary, why can't we just be friends?" Gary froze, amazed at what Ash had just said.  
  
Misty and Gary were alone, Ash was out with May, Gary's sister. Misty sighed. "I wish I could be as happy as Ash, he looks so... happy" Misty cried. "No one cares for me. I never get a date." "That's not true." "How do you know?" "You wanna go to the cinema and disuss that?" "You mean, a date?" "Why not!" Misty smiled.   
  
"You want popcorn?" Misty asked Gary. "I'll get it." Replied Gary.  
  
Gary handed Misty popcorn. "It's on me." "Thanks babe." Gary stood up."Misty... I love you."   
  
~End flashback~   
  
Misty could always remember that. She smiled at the thought.  
  
Misty went to the bar and Ash went out to the cinema with the kids. "What do ya wanna go see kids?" He asked them. Hakiri sighed. "I wanna see Pokemon the Movie!" Ash took the kids into the cinema. This time he was having the flashbacks.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ash looked onto the stadium. Everyone was watching him, even his rival. He sighed. "Alright, I choose Pikachu!" The opponent sighed. "I, Cheryl Minstrel choose Vapareon."  
  
Ash sent Pikachu into the court. Pikachu charged for Vaporeon. They didn't get off with a good start, they were fighting. "Pikachu! No! Stop now!" Pikachu was getting defeated. Ash tried to stop him, but he got shocked. "Pikachu, please..." "Pika" "Waaaaah!" The Vaporeon got really angry. It did it's greatest attack, Elements. This is where it gathers all it's early knowlege and puts all it's attacks together.  
  
Ash looked at his best friend, now dead. He tried to hold back his tears. "Pikachu..."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Ash's thoughts were interupted by a screaming Hakiri. "ASH! Come on, it's finished!" Ash took the kids home and tucked them into bed. Around 1:00 Misty came home. "Hi Ash, how are the kids? Any trouble?" "No, they were fine." "Ok, thanks."   
  
There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Misty asked herself. She opened the door. "GARY!" "MISTY!" "What are you doing here?" "I've quit, I need my wife and children to think about!" "What are we gonna do for money?" "I've got enough. I've got £100000 savings!" Misty huged Gary tightly. "I missed you so much!" "I love you" I love you too."  
  
Misty remembered everything about Gary. Especially one certin day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Misty was sitting in the park with her fiancee Gary. "You know, we should think of a name for the baby!" Said Gary. Misty looked at him. "How about Ash? Named after my best friend, and if it's a girl, Hakiri!" "Great! I love the idea!" Gary always agreed with Misty. "Fine."   
  
"erm... one question." Said Gary. "Yes honey?" "Misty.." Gary got down on his knees and brought out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Misty's heart filled with joy. "Really? You mean that?" She cheered. Gary kissed Misty deeply then returned to planning the future.  
  
Misty didn't know what to tell Ash. She was too happy.  
  
Ash's phone rang "Hello?" "Hi Ash" "Hi Misty, how's it goin with Gary?" "We're getting married she cheered." Ash felt Misty's happiness. "Really? Congratulations" He cheered.  
  
Misty knew how much Ash had changed recently. He had made friends with Gary, he had given up pokemon. His Pikachu had just died, Misty felt really sorry for him.  
  
"So... will you be my best man?" She asked him. "Sure" Chirped Ash.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Misty woke up the children gently. "Kids, your fathers home." She whispered. Hakiri smiled. "Daddy! You haven't changed a bit!" Ash looked at his father. He was still the same Gary Oak! "Daddy!" Gary gave Ash a hug. "Where's Charlie?" "Charlie!" Misty called. Charlie came out of her room. "Daddy?" "That's me" smiled Gary. Charlie ran up to her father and hugged him tightly.  
  
Ok, just to get things clear...  
Ash quit training because of Pikachu.  
Charlie is a girls name.  
Before Gary left, Misty was pregnant with Charlie  
When Gary had his 1st children, they were twins. Hakiri and Ash. Gary had came back after 3 years meaning...  
1. Hakiri is 3 years old  
Ash and Hakiri are 7  
Misty is 27  
Gary is 28.  
The End  
  
By Kelly   



End file.
